A communication session for a mobile node is typically anchored at an anchor node of a communication network. The anchor node processes the communication session while the mobile node is involved in a handover process. In certain cases, the mobile node may be operable to communicate with different types of networks. For example, a multiple mode mobile node may communicate with an access point of a Wireless Fidelity (WiFi) Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) network and with a cell site of a cellular network.
Certain known techniques for anchoring a communication session for a multiple mode mobile node, such as the techniques proposed by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technical report 23.806, involve using Intelligent Networking (IN) technologies. These techniques, however, assume that the mobile switching center (MSC) and the IN infrastructure support certain features. Moreover, these techniques may place a heavy burden on the network of the mobile service provider as well as on the mobile switching centers of the roaming network. Accordingly, these techniques are not efficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to efficiently anchor a communication session.